


The Newest Member of the Family

by CreativeReading



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Molly introduces Sherlock to the newest member of their family. Fluff</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Member of the Family

"No."

"But, Sherlock . . . "

"No."

"He's so cute," Molly said, eyes wide.

"As a medical professional, you should know why my answer is no. Hygiene, for one."

"But, . . . " she began.

"No."

"What if . . ."

"No," he reiterated. "You know, I can say it in half a dozen languages if you'd like. Nien. Non. No. Nu. Nai. Nie," he said, a bored expression on his face.

Molly fiddled with her wedding ring. She knew it would come to this. That it would always come to this.

"It's just that ever since Toby," her breath caught and she blinked back tears. " . . . I just really miss having a cat in the apartment."

"Molly, I . . ." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Why is it that I haven't won one argument since we got married?"

"I have no idea," Molly said, a sly smile on her face as she played with their new kitten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note- I am an ardent Sherlolly shipper, but this is my first attempt at writing a Sherlolly drabble. I hope you like it.


End file.
